London
by MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs
Summary: One shot. As did many of the IS viewers I was disappointed by the last Episode. This follows that. Tommy friendly.


London

The phone rang over the noise in the studio causing the dark haired man at the mixing board to silence the band who was currently playing on the other side of the glass.

"Hello." he answered after flipping the cell phone open.

It was time. This was the call he had been waiting for, for the past seven months since he had received the news. He recalled the phone conversation between he and the woman who broke in his heart into a million little pieces.

__

"I can't do this. " She informed him tearfully from somewhere in London where she had been living for a month.

_"Jude..." He wasn't sure what to say. What was he supposed to say ? She had left him for bigger and better things. She wanted the 'ROCK STAR' life, which he happily allowed without interference. "You'll be fine girl. You always are."_

_"No. Tommy.." she hesitated . "You don't understand. Nothing is going to be fine. Because, I'm pregnant."_

_He nearly dropped the phone upon hearing her. "You-'re..." he replied trying to process the information she had just dropped on him._

_"Pregnant. As in having your baby." Jude repeated. "This was not in my plans Tommy."_

_Of course it wasn't in her plans. He wasn't even in her plans anymore. He remained on the line completely silent._

_"Hello. Tommy did you hear me?" Jude asked sounding slightly annoyed._

_"Yeah, Jude I-'m here." he somehow managed. "So you're having a baby?" he asked unsure of what he should say next._

_"No. I am NOT having a baby. I can't have a baby Tom have you been listening to anything I've said? " Jude questioned. "I called because I thought you had the right to know, before I... you know have it taken care of."_

_Tommy was listening alright. He was listening perfectly when Jude told him that she was going to get rid of their baby because it didn't fit in with her new life._

_"What?!" he responded angrily. "NO! You're not going to have it taken care of Jude! This is my baby too! My flesh and blood!" His blood was boiling. How dare she call him to tell him that she was going to have an abortion._

_"That's not really your decision." she replied casually._

_"You may have left me here Jude so that you can go off and have your adventures, threw away everything we had together so that you can be all lifestyles of the rich and famous but you WILL NOT do that to MY CHILD!" Tommy barked angrily._

_"I already told you Tommy. I can't have this baby. I can't take care of a baby I don't have the time."_

_"You don't have time to take care of a baby? That's your excuse? That's your excuse for ending the life of your child?" Tommy asked her._

_"What do you expect me to do Tommy? The new label has me writing singing recording traveling. I have a European tour planned for the end of this year and I can't do that with a baby and I'm not about to get into some big custody battle with you where our kid is shipped back and forth between Canada and God knows where else just so that you can feel better about getting me pregnant."_

_Tommy had to sit down. He had to lower his body into the closest chair. Who was this person he was talking to? It certainly wasn't his Jude. His Jude would never say things like this. And then he said something that surprised even him._

_"No custody battle." He agreed. "No custody battle, in fact you won't even have to worry about taking care of the baby because I want full custody."_

_Jude made a noise over the phone and then answered. "You want me to go through with this entire pregnancy and then just hand the baby over to you?"_

_Tommy nodded. "You can still write and sing and record while you're pregnant. You can do whatever you damn well please as long as it doesn't effect our baby. I won't even ask you to come home."_

_"You really want this baby Tom? Because I know that I can't handle it. I'm not sure I can go through all this.. You know I had my mind made up."_

_"I know it's your body. I respect that. I do Jude. But this is my child too and I know that there is some part of you who understands that. I don't want to do this Jude. I don't want to be the bad guy but if you try to have an abortion I will go the papers. I will get a lawyer and I will drag your name through the media Jude, So help me God." he threatened._

_He heard her sigh and knew that he had won. This new Jude wouldn't want that kind of publicity._

_"Fine." she replied bitterly. "In seven months Quincy you're going to be a father. Congratulations."_

_He could feel the tears roll down his cheeks as Jude spoke. "Seven months." he replied softly._

_"I'll call you with updates and when the time comes we'll talk about arrangements. Am I wrong in assuming you're going to come here?"_

_"No. I'll come there, in seven months." he replied._

_There was some short small talk afterwards and then Jude ended the call leaving Tommy with a million and one thoughts running through his head. He knew he had made the right choice. _

Over the next few months, Jude called with updates as she promised and sent him sonogram pictures via email. The whole thing felt more like a business transaction then what should have been a happy event. Tommy planned for his child's arrival. He purchased all the things a baby needed, had a room decorated for their baby.

Their baby, their baby that Jude didn't even want anything to do with. She didn't even seem excited about being pregnant but Tommy didn't expect her to be. She was eighteen years old after all and famous. Because of her fame, she had decided to go into hiding until the baby was born hole up in a nice place somewhere in a quiet part of London away from the prying eyes and cameras of paparazzi. They agreed that once the baby was born Tommy would travel to London take full custody of the baby and Jude would go back to her 'ROCK STAR' lifestyle.

Today was that day. The phone call Tommy received was from Jude's publicist Jacques'. Jude was in labor.

Tommy rushed out of G-Major to a chorus of Good-Luck's from his friends and co-workers. He drove as quickly as he could to the airport, hopped on a plane and flew to London where he was going to meet his daughter for the first time.

His daughter, he was going to be the father of a precious little girl. Jude's' fifth month sonogram had confirmed the sex of their child. And now in just seven hours he was going to meet her. He had waited seven months. What was another seven hours? He hoped to be there for her birth but since labor was so unpredictable according to Jude's doctors he could very well miss it.

He tried to sleep during the flight but he was too excited. He couldn't wait to see his daughter, to hold her to take her home and raise her. He couldn't wait for her first feeding and first bath. He looked forward to her first birthday and first haircut and her first steps.

In the seven hours he was aboard that plane he had planned for every major event in his daughter's life. Her first day of high school, the crazy teenage years, first crushes and first kisses, prom followed by being locked in her bedroom until she was thirty especially if she looked anything like her mother. He knew there would be sleepless nights, scraped knees nightmares and fights but he didn't care. He was going to be somebody's father.

When the plane landed Tommy's phone rang again. Jude was still in labor but would be ready to deliver soon. If he hurried to the hospital he could be present for his daughter's birth. Tommy grabbed the first cab he could find and paid the driver an obscene amount of money to drive as fast as he could to Royal Hospital. The driver of course accepted the money and drove his fare to the hospital quickly as he had requested.

Tommy arrived at the hospital within moments of his daughter's birth. Jude's publicist and her assistant escorted him to the room where Jude was in labor. He was given hospital scrubs to put on and was allowed to stand in the room while Jude gave birth.

When he entered the room Jude who was in the middle of the pushing stage of labor looked up at him smiling. He was surprised that she acknowledged his presence and asked the nurse what kind of drugs they had given her. The nurse kindly informed him that Jude had chosen to deliver the baby without the help of pain medication.

Tommy approached the bed. Waiting for her to curse his name. She didn't. Instead she asked him to sit in the chair beside her. She looked to him and then the doctor.

"We can finish this now Doc. The baby's father is here." she informed him and the rest of the room.

Tommy beamed with fatherly pride as he watched the scene unfold before him. Jude's entourage exited the room a few moments later leaving just he, Jude, the doctors and the nurses waiting for the tiny life to enter the world. The nurse and doctor instructed Jude to continue pushing. Jude reached for Tommy's hand as she did as the doctor asked her to. Tommy tried not to think about how much he loved her as he held her hand.

A few more pushes and the baby was born; Baby girl Harrison 7 pounds 4 ounces 21 inches long. The nurses cleaned her up and then handed her to her mother. Jude sat up the baby in her arms and turned to Tommy.

" I know that you're going to take good care of her.." she handed the baby to Tommy and sat back against the pillows on her bed.

"I will Jude. I promise." he told her. "Does she have a name? We haven't really discussed names so.."

"I don't have a name picked out, I though maybe you might want to name her. I already signed full custody over to you. The only paperwork left is her birth certificate. " Jude explained

Tommy looked down at the beautiful perfect newborn in his arms. "I sort of came up with a name on the way over here. London. London Olivia Quincy."

Jude smiled at him. "London Olivia Quincy. It's beautiful Tommy. "

"About full custody.. I know that right now you don't really have time to see her. But I want you to know Jude that you're still her mother and I'm going to make sure she knows who you are. I want you to feel free to visit her and be a part of her life "

Jude sighed . "The doctor said that you and London can leave in about a week. Jacques' has arranged for you both to stay in a really nice apartment not too far from here, as soon as London is released from the hospital. You'll both have everything that you need. And the nurses here will show you how to feed her and change her " she told him softly.

"Thank you Jude. Thank you for being in my life and thank you for giving me the opportunity to be a father." Tommy replied tears in his eyes.

Jude turned away from him and London. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I'm really tired Tommy. I know you must be too after that flight. The nurse has another room set up for you and the baby down the hall."

Tommy nodded and rose from the chair the baby still in his arms. He looked over at Jude wanting to say something but walked towards the door of the hospital room silently, instead. He may not have had Jude anymore, but he had the most precious gift she had ever given him, London.


End file.
